There has been known a fuel cell system that carries coolant for cooling a fuel cell stack into an intercooler arranged further downstream than a compressor, which compresses and feeds cathode gas (oxidation gas), to cool the cathode gas passing through the intercooler (see, for example, Patent Document 1). A fuel cell system equipped with an intercooler is disclosed also in, for example, Patent Document 2.